Hidden Truth
by Angel eyes17
Summary: Heero has finally regained what he had lost, and this time, he'll do everything in his power to keep her for good. Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you, the last chapter of Hidden Truth! Be sure to read the author's note attentively! Enjoy.
1. Can't run far enough

****

Disclaimer: As most people, I don't own Gundam Wing. As most people, I wish I did. As most people, I want you review for my fic! Please? *puppy eyes*

****

Author: Angle Eyes

****

Note: when people are thinking: ''

When the people's minds are thinking, the words are italic and are in the ''

Um, that's about it! 

****

Hidden Truth

Relena stared at the box held in front of her and the man who was on his knees. She gasped, first looking at the ring then the man and then at the ring again.

"Relena Peacecraft, I have loved you since I first met you. I want to be by your side. I promise to love and cherish you till my dying day. So will you make me the happiest man on earth…will you, Relena Peacecraft, marry me?" the man asked, his eyes pleading her to say yes. Deep down he was glad that he had succeeded in proposing without stuttering. Step one of his mission was complete. 

Relena wasn't saying anything, scaring the man. Slowly but surely, the teeth of rejection and disappointment were gnawing on him. The silence was hurting him with every passing second. He looked up at her, seeing a battle going through her eyes. He gulped nervously. The golden haired woman closed her eyes, blocking off her blue orbs with her eyelids. Reopening them with tears in her eyes, she smiled and whispered one word that would change more than just their lives.

"Yes I will, Chris" she whispered, her voice choked up. He let out a sigh of relief and gave a happy, victories and short whoop. Jumping up off the ground, he grabbed her around the waist and swung her, joining in with her merry laughter. After he had stopped twirling around, he placed her gently on the ground, slipped the engagement ring onto her finger before they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

~*~

Heero swallowed and closed his eyes. _Maybe if I close my eyes and open them later, I'll find out that I'm asleep and this is just a nightmare,_ he thought. He did so, closing his eyes for ten seconds and reopening them to find his lover and Chris still kissing. Heero pressed his lips into a straight line, trying to hold back the bile that he could feel creeping up to his mouth. 

Forcing it down, he turned and ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, wanting to escape the vision that had burned into his memory. But no matter how fast his legs run, even if he had wings so that he could fly far, far away, the memories would never leave his mind, would always haunt him and plague him to the point of insanity. 

Even as he ran, the pain, the heartbreaking pain of the memories of them together was all that he could see. The memory of Chris and Relena walking in the park, the memory when they started talking in low whispers, the memory of Chris getting down on his knees and opening the box that held a diamond ring, a ring he would never be able to afford. 

He wanted to get rid of all of these things. But he couldn't. A greater force was in control and he had no power to overcome it. The Perfect Soldier would never be able to stop destiny.

At the sudden realization, Heero stopped in his mad dash. His chest rose and fell, the pain was slowly consuming him. The truth, it always hurt. For the first time, the feeling of lose over something precious to him started to work it's small fingers into every part of Heero.

His knees grew weak till he couldn't hold himself up any longer and he fell down, his knees bruising against the hard dirt. His emotions where out of control. This is what he hated about being human. He couldn't control his emotions; they were too powerful; he hated not being in control. 

Heero raised his hand above his head and slammed it down into the ground, making a small crater. Again and again he strike the earth, trying to release his anger. Despite the bruises he was receiving from the merciless blows, Heero continued in a blind, hateful rage that surpassed all pain and thought. 

That was his girl! Chris had no right to touch or even look at her without Heero's permission. He had loved her for so long, longer than that bleach blond boy Chris. Now the scum was going to sleep with Relena, touch her whenever he felt like it, kiss her freely, love her, hold her, all of the things Heero wanted to do. But Heero would never be able to and the word 'never' really got to him.

With each angry stroke that he laid on the ground, he thought of ways in order to kill Chris. Slowly and painfully. That's what the blond politician needed. They always got what they wanted the money, the respect, and the pretty woman, everything that a soldier never received. Rich men could give woman everything they desired without a second thought. Just whip out that credit card and poof! it's there. 

Heero thought of the ring that Chris had given her. He didn't have to look at jewelry to know that that ring cost more money than Heero would ever be able to make in a lifetime. And that was just a ring! Think of the cars, the house, and the clothes... Chris and Relena's children could probably have a small pool filled with hundred dollar bills instead of water!

Children… Chris would defiantly want children and with Relena being his wife, they would have offspring. Heero could just imaging Relena with a child, she was always so kind and loving that he imagined her as the best mother in the whole world. He imaged two maybe three children hanging around her. His thought grew happy until he thought of Chris laughing and playing with the children, maybe making Relena laugh as well. Jealousy was taking its place next to the anger inside of him.

The rage light his blood on fire like a river covered in oil and then a match thrown into it. The pain swirled through him, coursing through his veins. The sudden anger burst through him, giving him new energy and he jumped to his feet, hitting and kicking anything near him, anything to get the truth away from him. That's what he was trying do, destroy the truth, beat it till it's not there anymore. 

With his feet sore and his hands bloody and battered, he started to walk, praying that that had done the trick. Yet the menacing voice in his head would not leave him alone. Always criticizing, mocking him where ever he went and he gave into the voice because he knew it was true. He had to face it and he braced himself. 

The truth hit him hard, crashing on him like a tidal wave, not one part of his heart or soul was spared. He gasped in pain, his emotions getting the best of him. He fell to his knees once again. The pain in his body could never match up to the pain in his heart and he howled with rage, letting all his pain out as well until his was out of breath. Hot tears of loss and regret where streaming down his face. If only he had acted sooner…

After he had run out of air, he slowly got to his feet and made a slow walk to his house. He needed time to think. He needed something: brandy, whisky, vodka, or maybe all three, anything to drown himself in. He looked one last time, looked past the trees and bushes and he saw Relena standing there. He whispered into the evening air, "Good bye Relena. You deserve someone better, something that I would never be able to give you. I…I hope you live happy with…him."

The heavens seemed to have opened their dark clouds and out of no where, water poured down on him. It was refreshing, the cold droplets soaking him to the bone. And with that he turned and started to walk, his deep feelings where still high but he had control over them now, or so he thought. 

He was thankful for the rain. It streamed down his face, dragging his bangs down to cover his teary eyes. The water mixed with his hot salt-water tears. Rain was his shield. He titled his head upwards, looking at the dark clouds above him. He whispered a prayer, quick prayer, asking the angle's tears to wash away his pain. 

~*~

Relena drew back from Chris when she heard the yell of something that sounded so unnatural. It gave her a shiver that ran up and down her spine. She wondered who or what could have made a sound like that, so full of hatred and pain. Relena shivered again as the yell echoed in her ears. 

"Rel, are you all right?" Chris asked. 

Relena smiled at her new fiancée. "I'm fine. I just got a little cold."

"Stupid me! Here, come on; let's get you back home. I should have brought a coat," he cursed. Relena laughed as he scolded himself and gave him a peck on the cheek. Suddenly water fell on top of them, hitting them with lightning force. 

They both looked up, before breaking into a run towards the car. Their dash in the rain made Relena forget about the scream and she laughed as she watched Chris fumble with his car keys to open the door. Sitting inside, they smiled at each other and drove off still chuckling.

She looked at Chris. He was handsome. He was a young politic like Relena. They had met at one of her meetings about Mars and the colonies. They both thought the same when it came to the good of the earth, colonies and Mars. Chris had always been attracted to her and continually asked her out to dinner or for a drink and many times Relena turned him down. Then one day, she just said yes and their relationship blossomed. 

Chris was a tall, very handsome boy who was only a year older than Relena. He had blonde hair and milky brown eyes and always had a smile for her. Chris always seemed to brighten her spirits when she was around him. They could joke and laugh together easily. After the first date of just a walk in the park, they found out that the two had a lot in common.

She couldn't tell you that she stopped thinking of the Gundam pilot right when Chris walked into her life, it was quite the opposite. She thought about the brown hair, blue eyed boy every other minuet. She thought of how he would feel if he knew she was dating. Relena knew it was foolish, but she sometimes spent hours imagining Heero sitting on her bed covered with flower petals, or storming in during one of her meetings, proclaiming his love for her, then whisking her away where they would live happily ever after. 

A fairy tail ending that was impossible, yes. Making her feel young, immature, and foolish, yes. But keeping her from imagining it? No. It was insane of the things her mind would concoct. Insane but pleasurable. Her imagination got so out of control that she was imagined her walking down the aisle, and right when Chris and she were about to say her 'I do's,' Heero and the other gundam pilots stormed into the chapel, guns in their hands. Heero would run up to her, begging her to stop and reconsider. She would ask why, he would shake his head in disbelief, then swoop her up--wedding dress and all--and kiss her passionately breathless. They would run, run to an island where they could love each other all day and night. 

Relena thought of this purely romantic and when she confessed her idea to Hilde, she had burst out laughing, making Relena feel even more stupid. But no matter what she thought, she wished something exciting would happen. Maybe Chris and Heero would duel against each other, the winner--who she wanted to be Heero--would take her for his bride. She sighed happily after every thought. Then she'd laugh and tell herself to get real.

It seemed impossible for her to go through one meeting or speech without her thinking of him, imagining him standing in the shadows, alert and ready to protect her. Every time during her speeches when she saw a curtain sway up in the high balconies, she would immediately focus on it, trying to see if he was there, watching he with those deep Prussian blue eyes. She had told Chris of her feelings for the gundam pilot and he understood. For that, she adored Chris even more.

But no one had seen the g-pilot since he had left Preventors two years earlier. He seemed to have disappeared like smoke, not leaving a clue. Even Wufie said he had tried and couldn't find him, for it was hard for the second best to find the best. 

Constantly, when a date was over, Relena would hold the bear that Heero had given her and ask if she was doing the right thing. The bear never gave an answer. Even tonight as she held the small bear in her hands, she never heard an answer. 

Marriage was a big step. With Chris being from the colonies and Relena belonging more to the earth, their marriage would probably be fruitful and make the peace bonds stronger. Yet would Relena really love Chris the way she had first loved Heero? Heero and Chris were totally different, like the night and day. 

Heero was always so dark, dangerous and mysterious, intriguing her with his strength, courage and stubbornness. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, his eyes always moving her. 

Chris, on the other hand, was kind, bright and open. He seemed to make the sun shine a little brighter but he didn't have the same characteristics like Heero. The pilot seemed to be more…special than Chris. 

The battle between the better man was constantly going through Relena's mind. Although half of it had to do with the personalities and such things, she secretly wondered who would be better in bed, who would be both tender and wild, making it so worth it that she begged for more like a fish that needed water on dry land. 

'I guess the choice is made for me now. I'll marry Chris, whether he's bad in bed or not.' Relena thought.

_'There's such a thing called divorce.'_ Another voice told her.

'I won't do that just because he may be bad in bed. Besides, he proposed before Heero. I don't know where Heero is but Chris did ask first. First come first serve, right? What else was I supposed to say to a man who loves and adores me?'

_'You could have said No,'_

'But I love Chris,' she replied.

_'Do you? You still love the Perfect Solider!' _it accused_._

'I will always love the Perfect Solider…as a friend.'

__

'Ha! I highly doubt that! You can be an old maid but you'll still day dream about him.'

'I'm marrying Chris and you can't stop me.'

__

'No, I can't. But I know someone who can.'

'What do you mean?'

No reply.

'What did you mean? Who are you talking about? Answer me!' she yelled to herself but nothing was said back. 'Fine, be that way. But no one can change my mind…except maybe…'

~*~

__

'You lost you're chance Heero. You had seven years; seven damn freaken years to tell her how you felt about her. But you just let them slip by without a second thought. You don't care. You don't deserve her. She doesn't deserve the punishment of lowering herself to be with you. She's gone Heero and she's never going to be yours.' The Perfect Solider chanted this over and over to Heero as he wrapped his wounded hands in bandages.

'You're right. She's gone. She never could have been mine. Her beauty, that golden hair, pink lips, and those crystal blue eyes…'

_'Don't distract yourself by thinking of her!' _the Perfect Soldier cut off Heero's thoughts. _'Listen to me. I'm the only thing you have left. No one else cares about you. She doesn't love you. If she did, then she wouldn't have gotten engaged.'_

'But she said she wanted to worry for me, even when I told her not to…'

_'Don't be a baka! She was just using you. She pitied you. She didn't give a damn if you were alive or dead. Don't say anything. You know I'm right. I'm always right. How did you make it through the war? You made it because of me! I saved you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive today. Remember what it was like? The thrills…no worries…no pain? We can have that again, Heero. You won't have to feel this pain ever again.'_

'But…'

_'Think, no pain. No pain for you and no pain for other people. Just let me come back Heero, and everything will be just like it used to be.'_

The temptation was too great. Heero mentally nodded to the Perfect Solider, making the soldier grin with satisfaction and triumph. Heero felt his senses sharpen and everything around him became clear. He could note everything around him. He could feel his eyes harden with its icy walls which were again forming around his heart and soul. Shaking his head to get himself back to reality, the Perfect Solider whispered to the thin air, 'I'm back.'

~*~

Duo sipped on his coffee, arguing with Quatre, which was the coolest hairstyle: Duo's braid or Trowa's half-sided hairstyle. Trowa stood off to the side, listening with his sharp ears. He rested against the wall, a foot against it to maintain his balance. Wufie leaned against the wall opposite from Trowa. He had he arms folded across his chest and eyes closed in meditation. Everything stopped when Heero entered the lobby, all the former gundam pilots noting that something was different with Heero. 

From Heero's request, no one had told Relena that Heero was really working at Preventers. No matter how much his friends had objected, he believed he would only bring trouble to her if he hung out with her. He still protected her during the speeches, making sure that no one told her of his presence. His name was never mentioned to Relena, almost as if he wasn't there at all. If he did save her, he made it look like another gundam pilot did it, not Heero. 

Heero simply got a cup of coffee before leaving and walking down to Colonial Une's office. 

"Something's wrong," Quatre said once Heero's footsteps weren't heard anymore.

"I wonder what?" Duo thought out loud.

"He's back."

"Who's back?" Wufie turned to Trowa.

"The Perfect Solider." Trowa's short answer caught everyone's attention. 

~*~

"Permission to speak, ma'm." Heero said, in his monotone voice. 

"Permission granted." Une nodded.

"I would like to request if I can transfer to harder fieldwork, Ma'm."

"Life's to slow for you at your stations, Huy?" Une asked, a playful smile on her lips, which soon died when she saw the expression on his face. This wasn't the Heero she knew. After thinking for a couple silent minuets, she said briskly, "Permission granted. Head to Preventor Sally for new assignments. Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am" Heero saluted and left the room without another beat.

Une sighed and turned to her pager. Pressing the button, she said, "Preventor Sally? This is Une. Are you there?"

"Right here Une. Preventor Sally reporting. What's up?"

"Heero's coming down to you. I think that battle spirit is coming on to him. Give him something active, but not extremely dangerous. I'm a little worried."

"What about?"

"You'll understand when you see his eyes." 

~*~

Everyone at Preventors HQ noticed the change in Heero. His glares would offend and frighten people half out of their minds when he looked at them. Only the gundam pilots, Une and Sally were able to look Heero straight in the eye but not for long. 

Heero never took small breaks during the day. He was constantly at work or on missions. He barley slept or ate. He trained constantly, pushing himself over his limits. He had to be harder, faster, better, stronger; he had to live up to his nickname. That's what everyone thought of him: perfect. THE perfect soldier. He couldn't let them down.

Two months had rolled by with Heero working constantly. Even Zechs, who hid his great admiration for the gundam pilot, was worried for the younger man, although he never would admit it. 

Sometimes Heero would stay at the office all night, taking an hour for rest and the other 23 for work. He went on the most dangerous missions that most of the time included a 50/50 chance of dying. He'd risk his own life for his team members. Wufie once commented after a mission that Huy seemed to want to die, the little bit of respect he had for his life had been demolished. 

Heero would always return, sometimes with serious injuries. Still, that didn't keep him from working. Une and Sally tried numerous times to get him to at least sleep for 8 hours, but he always stubbornly refused. He was hurting himself and his close friends. He had closed himself off from people and life. 

Duo was the most effected out of everyone. He and everyone else believed it had something to do with Relena, but no one uttered a word to her. In his state, Heero might kill her, not physically but mentally and spiritually. 

Duo decided that he couldn't stand watching his friend fall into deeper darkness any longer. So, he strolled over to Heero's office to talk, or at least try and make a conversation. Heero was worse now than he was in the war, if that was possible and to Duo, it was. 

"Hey buddy," Duo said as he lend against Heero's office wall. Heero kept typing on his lab top.

"So, did you hear about Relena and Chris? Their getting married." Duo waited. Now he grew worried when he didn't get any reaction whatsoever. No sudden change of breathing or pause in typing, everything was kept at the same pace. This was bad. 

Giving an exasperated sigh, he stomped over to Heero's lab top and ripped it away from Heero. Wrong move. Immediately, Duo was staring down the barrel of a gun. Words were not needed to express what Heero wanted. Duo swallowed nervously.

"Give it back," Heero ordered, his voice hard and cold.

Heero cold voice almost matched his eyes, almost making Duo surrender the computer happily. _No Duo! You can't give up now. It's now or never…right?_ Taking a deep breath, he said in a shaky voice, "No."

"Give it back, or I will shoot you."

"No. You won't shoot me Heero. Do it! I dare you," Duo yelled._ What the heck did you just say?! _Duo demanded of himself. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! You're a dead man now buddy,_ Duo kicked himself mentally. 

"Mission accepted."

Duo never knew someone could feel such fear when Heero pulled the trigger.

~*~

Ha ha ha! I've left you….. A cliffhanger! What do you think of this little fic so far?

I'm sorry. It was too long so I have to split this story up. OK, see that bluish-purple button that says go? It's right down there! Well, push it. When the box appears, review for my fic.

Let's put it this way: give me about let's say 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter? Deal? OK. Review away! I think I can take small flames…I THINK.

Be nice, it's my first fic!! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. _ I'll work on that.


	2. Return to me

Disclaimer: Just like yesterday, today and tomorrow, I have not, do not, and will not own Gundam Wing. Isn't it sad? *nods from people* Thank you for understanding.

Author: Angle Eyes

Notes: When people are thinking: ' '

When the characters replying to himself/herself: ' _Italic_ '

When it's just one person speaking to himself/herself: it's just _Italic_

All clear? 

Thank you's: Thank you all so much! I asked for five and I got ten. You guys have NO idea (well, maybe you do) how happy that made me. I hope this chapter is as good as the first. 

****

Hidden Truth

When the solider had fired the gun, Duo had dropped the laptop on the floor. He immediately, closed his eyes and brought his hands to his chest. _He shot me; he killed his own friend. Wish I could have talked to Hilde…_Duo thought. Sensing something was wrong and missing, he opened one eye and saw the end of the barrel. _Well, I'm going to say that this is hell. _

He opened both and took his hands off his chest. They were clean. No blood or holes in his body. The gun didn't have any bullets in it. _What the…?_ He began to think.

"Opps," Heero said. Duo's looked up at him, into the icy walls. They looked…amused? Had he done that on purpose? Was that just a joke to him? The look on Duo's face was at first shocked, then confused, then entirely pissed off.

"You knew there weren't any bullets in there, yet you fired anyway! What was that? Some sort of sick joke?! What's you're problem, Heero? No one knows what the hell is wrong with you! Tell us dang it, or just at least give us some clue! It's Relena isn't it? Isn't it!? Answer me, you son of a bitch!" Duo screamed. His hands were balled into shaking fists. He needed to hit something, mainly Heero. The braided pilot was without a doubt, hurt. How could Heero do that to him? He had always thought Heero had considered him a friend. Just the thought of Heero shooting him, killing him, and laughing at his dead corpse was too painful to think about. Yet the thought still haunted him in the back of his mind. It wouldn't let go, constantly the 'What if…' would return, sounding louder and louder. 

The other gundam pilots and some Preventors peeked through the door at Duo's ranting and curses. They watched cluelessly as Heero just played with the gun in his hand, tossing it from one hand to another. The cold smirk on the Perfect Soldiers face didn't calm the braided man down at all. 

Suddenly, Duo lunged forward, bringing Heero to the floor. He was able to give Heero a good mouthful of fist before the stronger of the two won the fight. The spectators didn't know what to think of it. Would the two men be able to work this out on their own? Wufie and Trowa were the first to kick that thought aside after realizing that Heero wasn't playing nice. They ran forward, grabbing Heero by the arms and dragging him off Duo. Heero fought like a mad animal. Helping Duo up, Quatre looked at the fat lip that was swelling up quickly.

"I know what it is. It's because of her. Well Heero, you had your chance! You had thousands of damn chances to tell her and you didn't say it!" Duo whispered angrily. Then he closed his eyes before reopening them. 

Fire was flaming through his pupils as Duo yelled, "You almost killed me! I thought I was you're friend. I guess not. Friends don't pull the trigger on their friends, with or without bullets! 

"I don't understand Heero. Why couldn't you just tell her? Why didn't you say that you liked her? Did you think she deserved something better? Something with power and money? From the things I've learned from Hilde, most women—especially Relena—don't care about those things. They can't control who they fall in love with."

"Which would explain why Hilde married you," Wufie commented in a low mutter. Only Trowa heard it and he gave Wufie a warning glance, although the tall boy held a twinkle in his eyes.

"She loves you. But instead of loving her back or at least showing the least bit of affection, you point a gun at her and swear you're going to kill her! Then you just disappear! How is a girl supposed to put up with that for SEVEN years? Do you think she'd wait for someone who doesn't give her any attention? Then you're an idiot. If she loves you, then it's because of you, nothing else. By the way you've been acting, I don't think you deserve her at all!"

Heero glared at Duo, no emotion was playing in his eyes. But Wufie, who was looking at him, could have sworn his saw a flicker of pain at Duo's last comment. Even if it was only for a short time, it still proved something. 

Duo's words hit right on the mark. Every single word was true. Heero had just hidden the truth, imagined that those words weren't real, that he had plenty of time to tell her. Relena accepting Chris's proposal was enough evidence that told Heero he was wrong. The Perfect Soldier had told him these things. He heard it but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe that she loved him, that she cared for him and that she'd always want for him. How foolish. How incredibly foolish he was and now he was paying for his actions. 

But this wasn't Heero. This was the Perfect Soldier, the solider who never loved Relena. In fact, the Perfect Soldier despised her. She had weakened him, making him into two people instead of one. The golden haired angle, the demon was more like it. A tricky white demon, yes that's what she was. Duo's words? The Perfect Solider didn't give a damn about the blond. Stupid people. Couldn't they tell Heero didn't care? But wait, they didn't know that Heero still had the Perfect Soldier did they? 

The Soldier couldn't help himself. A laugh that was so inhuman came forth to his lips. It rang cruelly and sickly in their ears, twisting their insides. His laughs were empty and hallow, like his eyes. Most of the other Preventors couldn't take it anymore and walked away, whispering to each other that the Great Heero Yuy had finally cracked over the years. 

The gundam pilots just watched in horror as their friend let out empty, uncontrollable laughter. With his emotionless eyes and the sound of his chuckles, it scared them. Wufie closed his eyes after he had hit the surprised Heero in the head, knocking him out. He slung Heero over his shoulder and carried him to the clinic in Headquarters. 

~*~

'What are you doing?' Heero demand the Perfect Solider. Heero faced himself, or the Perfect Solider. The only difference between the two was that one's eyes held emotion and feeling. The other's were blank and empty, a layer of ice that had trapped the emotions behind it. The Perfect Solider stared at Heero. 

__

'I did what you wanted.'

'And that was almost killing my friend?' Heero demanded, his hands itching with the urge to strangle the soldier. Just place his hands correctly on the evil's one's neck and it would all be over in a less then a second. That's all he wanted.

__

'No pain. I promised you no pain and you're not getting any pain are you?'

'Yes, I am. Everything you've done since I let you come back has been painful. And what you almost did to Duo…You're sick.'

__

'I'm you.' He shot back.

'Part of me. Not me. I want to come back.'

__

'No.'

'What?' Heero gasped out in disbelief.

__

'I said, No. I'm here. I've wanted to come back for a long time. But that blonde bitch pushed me away from you.'

'Don't you ever call her that!'

__

'It's true. Why do you care? She left you; she's marrying someone that's far from you rank. What else could she be call, whore?'

'Don't call her that, never call her that! I care because I love her!'

__

'You do not know what love is, Solider! Love is something you do not have or g

'Well now I do. You're not the boss of me, not now, not ever! Dr. J used to be and everyone else used to be, but I'm my own boss now! This is my life! And you're not needed anymore. This is a world of peace now.'

__

'Come on Heero, you really believe that pack of lies? It's just a dream; it's not real. We both know that those things never exist.'

'It will, if it hasn't all ready. And its people like you that destroy the peace. Tell me, Perfect Solider, did you enjoy killing the women and children? Did you enjoy murdering them in their sleep? Did you enjoy watching that little girl die because of us?'

The sudden memory of the girl and her dog flashed through both of their minds. The Perfect Solider seemed to be sad but shook his head. _'I am a solider, a weapon, a killer. Weapons don't have emotions, or feelings or memories. You have nothing as well.'_

'You're wrong. I have a girl, who worries for me, even if I don't want her to worry for me. I have emotions, I have troubles, I have feelings, and now I have memories that teach me things and I have something now that I never had in my whole life. You want to know what that is?' The Perfect Solider said nothing.

'I have love.' Heero continued in a firm voice. 'Soldiers aren't needed anymore. You're going to leave me and I'm going to go on with my life, got it?'

~*~

Heero woke up and he knew the real Heero was back. The Perfect Solider was locked away again. Heero tried to get up but found his legs and arms strapped to the bed. Heero gave a sidelong glance at his visitor.

"You're awake," Trowa commented.

"Hn."

"You want to explain to me why you've been acting this way?"

Heero didn't say anything.

"This has to do with Relena, doesn't it?"

There was a pause, as if he was trying to think of the right words. Swallowing, he admitted the reason why he let the Perfect Soldier free. "I…didn't…want the pain. I want another chance with her, Trowa."

Trowa stared at his friend. His deep green eyes covered his tangled thoughts. He understood. Walking over, he undid Heero's straps. The real Heero was back, and that's what really mattered.

"Go to her, Heero." Trowa said.

"She's getting married. What if she doesn't…?"

"All you can do is see, but there's a good 95% chance that she feels the same way you do."

"There's still a 5% chance that she doesn't." Heero muttered.

"It's never too late to tell someone how you feel."

After letting the advice digest, Heero nodded his thanks and went to the door. 

"No, they'll stop you. You should see what you did to Duo. Une was going to talk to you when you awoke. Go out the window. I'll cover you."

"You're a true friend. I understand that now." Heero gripped Trowa's shoulder with his hand, expressing his gratitude. 

"Go!" Trowa whispered, a smile playing on his lips. Heero couldn't help but smile back before escaping through the window. He had a mission to complete.

"All right, you can come out now," Trowa called out into the air. The wounded Duo slid out from underneath the bed. Wufie stepped from behind the curtains and Quatre crawled out from inside some cabinets.

"Go Heero, go tell that woman that you love her!" Duo cheered. Then quickly grabbed his face, trying to calm the pain that had shot around his jaw and eyes.

"It's unfair to take sides in this situation, but I have to say…Go Heero!" Quatre said. 

"I'm starving, let's go get some donuts. My treat!" Duo waved his car keys in his hand as he exited out of the room with Trowa, Wufie and Quatre following him. 

"No, I have a better idea. Maxwell would probably enjoy this more than I would," Wufie said, a wicked gleam in his eyes caught the other three's attention. 

"What'd you have in mind?" Duo asked, an evil smile playing on his lips already.

~*~

Heero rested against the tree while balancing his weight on a limb. Looking through the leaves of the trees, he took in the beauty of the pearl white moon and diamond like stars. He sighed. He couldn't decide if outer space was more beautiful from the earth's view or colonies. In the colonies, you were so much closer; you almost felt part of it. But from the earth's view, it didn't seem so dark and the stars seemed brighter. 

Heero remembered when he was little he would constantly go out on the observatory decks and look out into nothing. He would always wonder how a thin little piece of glass could separate one world from another. He loved space, partly because it was his home and partly because he was like space. Space was cold and empty and so was Heero. But that was until he met her. He was still slightly cold, but he wasn't empty any longer. 

He shifted his gaze to Relena's room. He stiffened as the door opened, sending a bright line of light into the darkness. But just as suddenly as the light came, it was gone. Heero adjusted his focus and saw a figure slouching against the door. He was able to make out the slim and curvy figure of a young woman, a woman that he loved. She looked tired. 

Quietly, he jumped from the tree limb to the balcony before sliding through the opened door. He stayed in the shadows like always, listening to every sound and watching every movement she made. Heero watched as she reached for a small animal on top of her dresser. It looked to be a small bear. Suddenly, he remembered. That was the bear that he had given Relena for her 16th birthday.

"Heero, where are you?" Relena whispered. Her question caught him off guard. How the heck did she know he was there? His mind was racing whether he should come out or stay hidden. Relena made the choice for him.

"Why hasn't he come back?" she asked into the night air. Heero raised his eyebrows. First she was directing a question at him, and then at what? Heero observed the girl. She was sitting on the floor, her back resting against the door and the bear in her arms. He observed for a couple more minuets before realizing that she was talking to the bear, not him.

"I miss him so much. I have to stop thinking about it, but I can't. He takes up my mind every spare moment of my life. I wish I could stop it, but it grows harder with each passing day. I cried again." She stated as she looked at the bear and rubbed its head.

"I cried for him. It hurts to think about him. It's this painful ache that won't go away and I tried to fill it up with Chris but it won't leave. I miss him so much. I would do anything to have him here, to know he's alive. He doesn't care though, and I wish he would know how much it hurts me when he's not here. 

"I once wished that I had never seen or met him because then I wouldn't be hurting so badly. I wouldn't be sleep deprived because he would take up my thoughts. I wouldn't constantly be day dreaming and constantly imagine that he was there in the shadows, ready to protect me. 

"And yet, I'm glad that I did meet him. He's what keeps me going, gives me hope and I always wish I could see his blue eyes, just once if I was lucky. I don't know what would have happened to me if he hadn't enter my life." Heero listened in shock. Was he hurting her? He wanted to go over to her and encircle her small waist with his strong arms, telling her how much she meant to him, but his feet were rooted to the floor. He listened to every word that escaped her lips into the night air as she continued.

"Life. He doesn't believe in life, in his own life. But he has so much to give and his still young, like me. We have the rest of our lives to fill up. He doesn't know the value of it. I wish I could make him understand. I just wish there was some way…" her throat swelled, making it hard for her to speak. Tears formed in her eyes and with reluctance, she let them fall.

"Relena, stop crying!" she ordered herself. "He thinks it's weak to cry. I need to be strong. But I'm not strong enough. I never will be. I'm weak even though he doesn't believe it," she stopped talking and sobbed. 

Her cry stabbing Heero like sharp knifes. He hated to see her get hurt. He walked over without making a sound. Kneeling next to the girl with her face buried in her arms, he touched her arm lightly.

"Don't cry," he whispered. She looked up quickly. Heero saw the tears that had stained her precious cheeks. Gently, he wiped her face with his fingers.

"Heero?" she breathed out. Her warm breath swept across Heero's hand, making him shiver.

"Relena." 

She looked up at him with quizzical eyes. _You've had too much work, girl. Stress and caffeine is doing this to you. He's not really here, _her mind spoke to her but her heart refused to believe it. Cautiously, she reached up, touching his strong jaw and smooth cheeks. Feeling his warm skin under her fingertips, she whispered, "You're really here, aren't you?"

"Hn" was all he said. He covered his hand with hers, pressing her cool finger tips against his face. He loved her touch, he loved the way she sent shivers down him, and he loved the way in which he felt when she did little things like titling her head. It took all of the control he had inside of him to keep himself from kissing her face, neck, and body, everything.

Water flooded her eyes until one couldn't be dammed any longer and fell down the side of her face, "W…why did…you…leave?"

She didn't care if he saw her crying. She was too confused at his sudden appearance.

His next move surprised her. Leaning closer, sadness filled his eyes. His face kept coming closer and closer till the point where she could feel his hot breath against her face. 

Heero leaned in and lightly kissed the big tear, the saltiness stinging his lips. He wiped the remaining trail with his thumb and then proceeded to caress her cheek with his thumb, his hands on either side of her head. Each stroke was gentle and tender. His whispered in his deep voice, "I'm sorry."

The tears kept coming, each one killing him inside, tearing at his heart. Her pleading look made him say the reason. "I…you," he swallowed then repeated the words he had spoken once before, "You deserve someone better…like Chris." 

Trying to get the first word out was torture; trying to finish was slow, sheer death. "You deserved something that I would never be able to give you. You're so perfect Relena, I would only stain you and I've hurt you and I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy…" _Even if it kills me,_ he added silently. After realizing everything he said he felt embarrassed and added, " I…should go."

Standing quickly to his feet, he pivoted, and walked to the window in which he had entered. His face was blushing madly. He couldn't hurt her any longer. He had to leave. Go somewhere far away. To an abandon colony or something and relive his life. Let her marry Chris and live a good, happy live. He could die in misery for all he cared, just as long as she was happy. He ignored her cries after him.

"Heero?" she asked weakly in confusion and disbelief. Suddenly she realized he was leaving.

"Heero!" she repeated in an angry voice than anything else. Jumping to her feet, she ran after him.

Grabbing his arm, she whirled him around with strength that surprised him. What surprised him even more was the brutal slap that made his head turn sharply to the side. The force of the blow made his cheek burn as if on fire. It hurt. He reached up to touch his wounded face, feeling the heat pulse through to his fingers. His Prussian blue eyes were wide.

"I deserve someone better? I don't need or want someone better. Heero! I'll I need is you! You are my strength, my hope, and my spirit! I would be nothing without you. How can you say that? I love you Heero and that's all I needed. I wouldn't ask for anything in the world but to know that you loved me too. Chris could give me everything, which is probably true. But he doesn't have my heart, not my whole heart anyway. It belongs to another."

"Relena…" Heero started but he didn't know what else to say. He was too surprised by her sudden angry outburst. 

She wanted him to tell her that he loved her too, but she wasn't hearing it. His hanging sentence made her heart fall and she started to tear up again. 

He had to keep her from being so sad. "I'm sorry Relena. I never meant to hurt you and I did. I didn't want you to get into any more danger than you are already in. Please forgive me."

Relena stood in front of him, her head bowed and her hand placed against her chest as if calming her wild beating heart. Her golden hair was covering her face, the face that Heero loved to look at. With his strong, callused fingers he brushed the soft strands behind her ear. He heard her sniffle after he had done this. 

His touch was calming, yet it made her heart jump a thousand miles. She loved it. She wanted to be closer to him. Slithering her hands around his waist and embraced him, resting her head against his chest.

Her sudden cling onto him and her body pressed against him made his throat go dry. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He brought his face down to hers, breathing in the scent of her hair and whispering over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry."

Each time he said it made her cling onto him even more. She never wanted to let go of him. Heero didn't either.

The two held onto the moment, wishing it could last forever. Everything seemed so right with them in each other's arms. Heero relaxed and rested his head on her shoulder. Suddenly, out of now where, music drifted into the room. The sweet cords of a violin and the soft, dreamy notes of two flutes with the gentle tapping of a bongo filled their ears. Without thinking, Heero placed his hands firmly on her waist, bringing his mouth right next to her ear that his lips grazed against them as he whispered, "Let's finish the dance we started long ago." She nodded her head, trying to stop the ticklish feeling his breath had made.

TBC

~*~

Well, there it is. To all those lovely readers out there, push the purple button that says 'Go' and review. 

I want to thank:

I love you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed this fic. Next chapter will be a little mushy, so if you dare, wait for my next chapter!


	3. Truth's Revealed

Disclaimer: Still don't own gundam wing…

Author: Angle Eyes

Notes: Same as in the last chapter. I'm too lazy to explain it again.         

**Hidden Truth**

"Y'sure this is going to work?" Duo whispered to Wufie as they followed Heero. So far, the gundam pilot of Wing Zero hadn't noticed the presence of four other boys. Wufie stopped and let Heero go a little further ahead. After a moment or two, Wufie turned to Duo.

"It will work if you don't shut up, got it?" he hissed back. 

"Cool it you guys. I barely can keep him in sight. Let's go," Trowa ordered.

The guys watched Heero in the tree. He hadn't moved one muscle in the last ten minuets. Duo resisted the deadly urge to yawn.

"Look there he goes!" Quatre pointed out.

"Good. I'll give him about eight minuets and then will start," Wufie said.

"Y'sure he won't kill us afterwards?" Duo asked nervously.

"Relax, he'll thank us…maybe," Wufie said doubtfully. Duo gulped. 

Wufie checked his watch and nodded to the other pilots. "I've given him plenty of time. Now, let's do something slow and easy. On the count of three, one…two…three!" Wufie sucked in a deep breath and blew into the long wooden flute. A deep, rich sound escaped the hole of the wooden instrument and transfixed everything around it. He played with his eyes closed, meditating on the notes his fingers helped make as they flew across the holes. He didn't see the others surprised faces. The way he played was so majestic; it was a gift.

After giving Wufie the introduction, Trowa leaned against a tree and placed his flute underneath his lip and blew easily into it, sending out a higher sound than Wufie's. The two flutes vocalized beautifully. Quatre closed his eyes, absorbing the harmonized melody before placing the violin under his chin and stringed away. Duo tapped on his small bongo lightly, not missing a beat although it was hard to concentrate when his attention was drawn to the magical notes that echoed in the night air. 

~*~

Relena couldn't believe this was really happening. It was hard enough to believe that he had shown up out of now where, but to be dancing with him? She sighed deeply and enjoyed the moment. She relaxed, leaning against him with her arms around his neck. She was so tired. Relena felt how perfectly his hands seemed to firmly press against her hips and how they swayed easily to the soft music. She tried to stifle a yawn but it was too over powering. Heero looked down at her, noticing the bags under her eyes and how tired she looked.

"We can stop if you're tired," he whispered. 

"No, no, I'm fine," she quickly said. She didn't want to ruin this moment just because she couldn't keep her yawns down. He gave her a questioning look by raising an eyebrow. "Really, I'm fine!" she smiled tiredly at him. He just shook his head. 

He pulled her closer to him as he moved his hands from her hips to her lower back, giving her support. Relena rested her head on his strong shoulder. 

He had grown taller but so had she. He may have grown a couple more inches and grown a little more buff, but his chocolate untamable brown hair and deep Prussian eyes were the same as when she first saw them on the beach. But his eyes weren't so empty and hard any longer. As she dared to take a glance at him, she saw something that looked like desire, pain and love that swarmed in them now.

She forced herself to look away. '_Stop imaging things, Relena! He's just going to disappear again tomorrow and leave you like always. Don't think this'll change anything between you two,'_ she hissed to herself.

'But I confessed my feelings to him_,' _a weaker Relena replied calmly, yet it didn't stop the doubt rising inside of her heart. The other Relena felt it.

'_He didn't confess his feelings in return. He doesn't love you. He never will. You've just wasted all your love and thoughts on him. He'll just keep hurting you.'_

'No, he said he didn't mean to hurt me. And what about that look in his eyes a moment ago?'

_'Lust. It's what any horny guy would look like when they want it.'_

The battle between herself continued. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes and she let them fall. She couldn't hide them, but she was too exhausted to prevent them from falling.

Heero looked down at her when he heard her small sniffling and he felt her wet tears. She was trying to hide her tears from him but was failing miserably. They were still dancing when he pulled away a little, just enough to look at her face. 

Her white skin looked like heaven's light in the moonlight that was streaming through the windows. Her blond hair clung to the side of her face. She was beautiful, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he wanted her for himself. And yet, the eyes of the golden haired angel held a mixture of pain, sadness, and something else. It looked as if she was expecting him to hurt her. His eyes softened sadly.

Right when he opened his mouth to say something, Relena quickly spoke. "I'm sorry. It's all this stress that I'm building up. I don't know if I can take the pressure any longer. I'm not strong enough."

"Don't say that. You're strong, Relena, the strongest. Remember when you told me that you loved me?" Relena immediately blush a dark crimson. She turned her face to the side, trying to prevent him from seeing her embarrassment. 

Heero watched her with slight amusement. Why was she embarrassed? He was the one bringing it up. "I don't know how you could love someone like me, Relena. I'm stained. All I am is blood, I'm covered with blood of the innocent."

The words suddenly struck him. He was bloody and dirty. She was pure and clean. He pulled away from her, taking some good couple feet away to distance himself from her. His movement hurt her, but she was powerless to reach out and grab him. She watched as he looked down at his hands, seeing something that she couldn't see. His hands started to shake a little, hardly visible but Relena saw it. She listened as he continued, " I'd only stain you. I've read it in the papers Relena…you're a dove, a white dove. I'm…I'm nothing but blood and evil. I'll kill you, I'll bring you down, drag you into misery and more pain."

"Oh Heero…" Relena whispered. Was this why he had kept away from her? Was he scared of him actually for-filling his promise he had made years ago? 

"Don't…don't speak. I'm so sorry Relena. I've never wanted to hurt you, ever. I swore to protect you, but I guess I'm doing the opposite. It's not work that has been stressing you out, it's the fact that I'm not there to help you or for you to see me. Isn't it? 

I don't want you hurt, Relena. I'd never be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me. But I can't be close to you. I'll kill you, maybe not physically, but I'll break that strong spirit inside of you. I don't want to see that happen to you because of me. I…I just want you to answer this one question. Why do you…why do you love me?"

Her gaze never left him. Despite the few stumbles and pauses during sentences and words, it melting her like butter. But it wasn't the words or tone of voice that he used which mystified her, it was the sad, pleading look that cried out to her for answers. He seemed so lost and Relena could instantly see a smaller version of Heero, smaller and younger, a small boy, who was scared, a war orphan, a child who was trained for war. A child who had taken on the task of sacrificing his childhood, being, existence and life so that others wouldn't have to, a child who was lost and confused and didn't know what to do or what to believe. 

"Heero, I…" she tried to say something, anything to get the sad look out of his eyes.

"Why do you love me?" he demanded gently. He came closer to her again. Relena shook her head slowly; she couldn't answer. Heero leaned dangerously close, titling her head up and letting his lips linger around hers in a teasingly way. She could feel his warm breath over her lips, playing against her face. "Answer me," he demanded a little harder this time. 

Her breath caught in her throat like ice, numbing her senses. His lips stopped coming closer and started to pull away when he didn't receive an answer. She cursed herself inwardly.

Without thinking, she placed her hands behind his head and brought his face closer to hers. "Yuy, shut up and kiss me," she ordered. Heero smiled before immediately obeying her demands. 

It was just a sweet, innocent kiss that only lasted for a couple moments, but to the two people, it was an eternity. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly against the others, like a puzzle. Her lips were soft against him, making him hungry for more. He pulled away a little uncertain. He looked down at her with a small grin on his face. Relena looked up at him, losing herself in his blue eyes that stood out even in the dark. 

"Why.Do.You.Love.Me?" he asked again. He was getting a little annoyed of this merry-go-round ride. He wanted an answer.

Still dumb stuck over the kiss, she shook the stars out of her eyes and swallowed before finally answering, "You're so different Heero. At the same time your cold and warm, rough and kind, sweet and hard, strong and gentle, and you're mysterious, understanding, considerate, loyal…you're irresistible and I'm surprised you're still free. You're unique, one of a kind. I don't think there could be anyone else more perfect than you." _Besides, you look really good in those spandex shorts, _Relena added silently. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at her thoughts.

"What about Chris?" 

"I love him. But I don't love him like I love you. There's just something about you Heero, something that isn't in a lot of men. I've just been attracted to you. Maybe it was those blue eyes of yours. They tempted me to explore deeper and if I look hard enough, I see everything about you and I love it." 

The only thing he could do was smile. Her answer pleased him greatly. For once in his life, he felt as if he had done something right, that his life meant something. And for the first time, he felt loved, the feeling of being needed, especially by her. And he felt like he wanted to please her, make the stars shine brighter and the sky bluer if she wanted it.

Heero could only stand there, looking at her. He didn't know how to react. When it came to girls, he was completely lost. Duo once told him that girls were unpredictable. They could act as if they loved you one minuet and then hate you the next. They were confusing, a storm of beauty that changed with every rumble of thunder.

Relena saw the lost look in his eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, surprising him. She made him want her all to himself. Possessiveness was a good word to describe this feeling that filled him whenever she was around another man. He tensed at first when she touched his lips with hers but then immediately relaxed, being swallowed by her sweetness, her sweetness that was being sacrificed for him. Yes, women were unpredictable. They drained everything out of you with one kiss, with one touch, making you feel completely hopeless and making you hold onto them longer. 

This one was more passionate and long than the first one. They pulled away and looked at each other, love shinning in their star filled eyes. A smile gracing their tingling lips. 

Heero pressed his forehead against hers, making their noses touch slightly. Swallowing, he allowed himself to speak the words he should have spoken long ago. "I love you, Relena. You and only you."

Tears glistened in her eyes, making her eyes having a glassy, watery look in them. Her face broke into a grin and she gave a happy laugh. She felt as light as a feather that fluttered on a spring breeze. She was light headed and her heart burned with happiness. 

He pulled her close to him, breathing in the sent of her hair and perfume. She always smelt so good. Every time he came near her, he always caught the scent of Freesia.

Relena leaned comfortable in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat that echoed inside his chest. She buried her nose in his shirt, absorbing the sent of lemon laundry detergent that tickled her nose. She always liked the smell of laundry detergent, but it seemed to smell extremely good when he was wearing it. Placing her chin on his firm chest, she spoke, "You want to know something?"

"Yes."

"I've loved you for a long time. At first it had been attraction, then respect, and when you saved me when OZ attacked out school, when we had that party, it became love. Ever since then I couldn't stop thinking about you." she confessed.

He smiled slightly. 

She looked back up at him and asked, "You want to know something else? Something that won't hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Don't leave me without telling me."

He kissed her forehead, making her close her eyes in pleasure. "I won't." 

She gave a little yawn before replacing her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of them slowly dancing in the moonlight with music playing quietly in the background. 

"Relena, could you give me a second chance? Can we be together, at least give it a try?" he pleaded in a whisper. He felt her answer though the tight squeeze around his waist. He smiled and gripped her tighter. He'd never let her fall. 

Heero felt her grow heavy. Suddenly, she collapsed onto him. Smiling, he picked her up with ease and carried her to her bed. He was tempted to crawl in next to her but decided against it. He caressed her jaw line with gentle strokes, enjoying the smooth skin under his fingertips. He felt special that he was able to touch her face, a face of a sleeping angle. "Beautiful," slipped from his tongue. It was just above a whisper. 

He turned and went towards the window. He didn't see the tear that rolled down Relena's face or the small, happy smile that formed on her lips. _He thinks I'm beautiful,_ Relena repeated to herself. Her heart felt lighter. His one word gave her pleasant dreams for the rest of the night. 

Heero closed the window, locking it to make sure no one would be able to enter, and descended to the ground. He jumped the rest of the way, bending his legs so the impact wasn't as great. Slowly standing up, he looked over at his friends. 

Wufie stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Heero glared at him, but wasn't able to control the grin that pulled at his mouth or the bright twinkle in his eyes that outshone the brightest star in the night sky. Wufie nodded and gave a look saying "finally" before he grinned as well. Duo jumped for joy, happy that he wasn't going to be beaten up and that it had worked. Trowa gave a soft smile. Quatre wore a smile that reached from ear to ear. 

"Let's go home," Heero ordered. The other gundam pilots picked up their instruments and followed the soldier. 

~*~

The next day, Relena went to Chris and broke the news to him that she couldn't marry him. She had thought about it and decided that it was too much for her at that moment. Chris just nodded and looked into her eyes.

"It's something else too. It's the gundam pilot, Heero. When you first told me about him, you had this look in your eyes and I knew straight off that if he ever came back, I would loose you. Guess I have. From what I've heard, you two deserved each other. Tell him he's a lucky guy." Chris smiled. He was thankful for his political training, the hard mask. 

She only saw his smile, the smile that threw her off his scent. His smile looked accepting, and warm and happy for her. But deep down inside, he was ready to scream and yell and murder the man who had taken her away from him. He was so close in having her and it suddenly was ripped away from him. He was defeated. 

"All right. Thanks for understanding, Chris." She said as she handed the ring back to him. He shook his head and handed it back to her. 

"I gift from a friend."

"I can't do that! It's too much." 

"Keep it. Think of it as a birthday present."

"You're so sweet. The woman who gets you will be one of the luckiest." She smiled sweetly.

_Why can't that be you?_ Chris wanted to ask but he refrained. "I'll be waiting for her."

"She'll come around soon though. Don't worry. You'll love her more than you've loved me. I know it," she said as she kissed his cheek.

He just nodded. As he watched her walk away, into her silver convertible, he waved her off and whispered, "I'll never love someone like I've loved you."

~*~

Now what do you think? I probably didn't get all my grammar mistakes, sorry about that again. Bear with me people!

Now if you've completed in reading this chapter…push the blue button marked "GO" and wait for the box to appear. When it does, review! Thank you! 

There will be only one more chapter and it'll be the epilogue. It's going to be short. Just wanted to let you know… 

Sorry if this has taken a little long…


	4. The End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer**: Nope. I still don't own Gundam Wing

**Notes**: Thank you guys so much for reviewing for my fic! It's been a **big** encouragement. Special thanks to Wing, who gave me a big encouragement! Thank you all.  Oh and pay careful attention to author's note at the bottom. It's very important! 

**Author**: Angel Eyes

**Hidden Truth**

Heero walked nervously in his room. Time was ticking away and he still wasn't sure if both of them were ready for this. This was a big step of there relationship and he couldn't help but wonder, where they going to fast? Stopping and resting his head against the wall, he closed his eyes and thought of her. Just the mere thought of her brought peace flooding through him. Instantly he relaxed and he kept thinking of her: her smile, her laugh, her kindness, every angle of her face and her magical voice…

He looked at the clock; it was time to go. Taking one last look in the mirror, he left. He had time to ponder on what he was doing, re-memorizing the lines he would have to say and if everything was in place, right down to the smallest detail. He suddenly stepped on the break after realizing that he was way over the speed limit and reduced pressure on the accelerator. Taking one last glance at his hair---which still refused to cooperate with him---he got out of the car and headed to her door. Ringing the doorbell, he waited for her. They had usually lived together, but she had wanted help with her sister-in-law so tonight she had dressed up at her sister-in-law's house.

He held his gasp but could not hide the pleasure surprise in his face. She had noted this and she smiled. Her smile always made him feel like he was doing something right, and this was giving him confidence. He smiled back at her and held out his hand to escort her to his car. 

Letting him swallow her delicate hand in his, she walked with him to the car and allowed him to open the door for her and close it after she had seated herself comfortably in his car. He was in such good spirits that he slid across the roof of the car, receiving a giggle from the pretty woman inside his car. Yes, things were going to plan. Hopping inside the car, he headed off to the expensive restaurant he had made reservations at. 

Heero couldn't help but take his eyes off the road once or twice to gaze at the girl next to him. At first, he had wondered why she had to leave early in the morning to get ready, but in the end, he definitely agreed it was all worthwhile. Her golden hair was still shinny and soft: the envy of every girls dream. Her face still held those beautiful twin blue orbs that contained a certain spark in them that made him feel special from the other people. Her lips, those lips he had touched so many times, were still tempting him to lean over and give them a kiss. She was wearing a light blue dress that matched the color of her eyes, and the dress was clinging here and there, revealing the perfect figure she still had. He watched her sit there: hands placed in her hands, knees together, her back straight and her head held high. She was perfect, the idol of peace and he couldn't have picked a better person to fit that description.

The old feeling inside of him making him feel as if he wasn't good enough for her was resurfacing again. He had gotten this feeling a lot, but he kept remembering Relena's words when she told him that she loved him no matter what he did in the past. With these words in mind, the doubtful feeling inside of him disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

He wasn't the only person who thought this way. Once the word got out that the Dove of Peace was dating the most dangerous, bloodiest man during the war, most people argued against this relationship. The pressure had been too much for both Relena and him that they had broken up after a heated argument that consisted of hurling objects at each other across the room. They didn't speak to each other or made eye contact but every day that passed made them feel even more hurt and alone until Relena arrived at Heero's doorstep and apologize after giving him a bruising, apologetic kiss.           

After this little break up and reuniting, some people started to argue that the relationship was a good mix. People were in demand of how the most unlikely people on earth and in space had somehow gotten together. Some newspapers and magazines made up the most cock-and-bull stories that the people who did know the truth laughed hard whenever they read it.

Heero stopped in front of the restaurant and hurried to the other side to let Relena out. Taking her hand once again, he helped her out of the car and with great reluctance, let the boy drive his car to the parking lot. She smiled at him, telling him that nothing would happen to his car. He smiled sheepishly back. Entering the restaurant, Relena looked around at the place where Heero had chosen to dine. It was quiet fancy and she wondered how he could have afforded to dine in a place like this. Before she could think an answer, Heero had place one hand on her back and led her over to their table; a small booth in the corner where they were not going to be bothered. 

Relena was so excited. After all, this was her birthday and she always received a wonderful gift from Heero. Last year, it had been a weekend get-away with just the two of them. She could still remember the late night discussions and cuddling on the couch while watching the fire crackle. She wondered what it would be this year? So tonight she had fixed herself up: new manicure, new dress, new shoes, new lotion…the works. 

She took the menu that was handed to her and scanned the items presented. She noted that there were no prices next to the food and she started to panic. What if she ordered the most expensive meal by mistake? Now she was nervous. She glanced nervously at him and he seemed to be watching her with amusement. She then told herself if Heero didn't have enough money, she would pay for the rest. She didn't want to see him cleaning pots and pans all night although the thought of Heero in an apron, hairnet, and rubber gloves were quiet hilarious. 

Soon they were eating and having a wonderful conversation that Relena wished would last and last but a waiter came over and informed Heero that the restaurant would soon be closing. Paying the bill, which he made sure her curious eyes did not sneak upon; he led her out and into the car. Her heart was racing. Surly he hadn't forgotten that it was her birthday? She tried to remain calm but her stomach kept flipping and her insides where turning of the thought that Heero had forgotten. She felt like crying; she had thought he had loved her. Why would he forget this day?

Heero watched her and when he noticed something was wrong, he pulled the car over and glared at her with concern. "Relena, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she croaked out.  Was he this stupid? Had he really forgotten or was he just playing with her? "Heero do you know what today is?"

He told her the time, day, month, and year.

"And is there anything special happening on this day?" she spat out, fire shooting out of her eyes.

He sat back and his eyes became unfocused. He was thinking very hard. The way his eyes were narrow in concentration always made her giggle but she was too angry to laugh. Suddenly he sat straight up and looked over at her horrified with wide eyes. His mouth formed an O.

"Relena…!" he gasped out. Her worst fear had become true. Glaring her best death glare, she was too furious to speak and she opened the door, got out and slammed the door with all the strength she had. She had hoped that she could release her anger in that way but there was no hope for that happening; it seemed to infuriate her even more. So she stalked off, her heels clicking loudly as she walked further and further away from the car. She heard him struggling to get out and chase after her but she ignored his calls whatsoever. 

"No, Relena! Wait!" he called and ran up to her and seized her arm. This wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to get out of the car and walk off. She wasn't supposed to be so angry with him and yet she was. He touched her arm lightly and she whipped her arm around, yelling, "Don't touch me!"

"Relena, please!"

"I said don't touch me! Don't come near me, Heero." Turning towards him, the back of her eyes were hot and her vision was blurry from keeping her tears in, but this time she refused to cry in front of him. "How could you forget this day? How could you?"

He looked around hopelessly and it seemed kissing her was the only sensible thing to do. Unfortunately, to her, it wasn't. She struggled against his kiss and pulled away, shoving him backwards. "I said don't touch me!" she screamed. 

"Relena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was trying so hard to make this date be perfect and stand out from the others that I had forgotten. I'm so sorry, Relena. I can understand if this is the end for us," he said defeated and turned to go. She stared at the middle of his back. He was giving up and his shoulders were slumped in what seemed to be sadness. She couldn't let him disappear, not after finally getting him. Heero was a guy; guys always forgot everything. She could let this one go, although she would have to punish him later. Running after him, she took his arm. He stared down at her and she smiled gently up to him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's OK."

"No, it's not OK. It's your birthday. I've ruined it." He looked at his shoes. Then his head snapped up and he had a mysterious smile on his face. "But I think I can do something to cheer it up."

Pulling her to the car, they got inside and drove off. Heero kept giving sly glances over at her and she couldn't help but grin. He had pulled into a dark parking lot and a bare building. Relena looked at it questionably. After they had gotten out, Heero leaned against her, smashing her body against the door and whispering huskily in her ear, "This'll be a night you _never_ forget. I promise you that."

He bit her ear lightly and she looked up at him. He barely spoke like this, which could mean only one thing…

Smiling up at him with excitement, she let him lead her into the area. He stood behind her and whispered, "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise."

Doing so, she let herself be lead into the room. She trusted him; she knew she wouldn't get hurt. When he stopped moving her, she opened her eyes. It was totally not what she was expecting by far. She was aghast to see all her friends and family looking at her and yelling, "Surprise!" Confetti was flying everywhere along with the wailing of noisemakers. 

Relena's jaw had dropped open and she looked at Heero. He was smiling at her and she immediately closed her mouth and accused, "You knew all along it was my birthday!"

"Off course he did! He's the one who set this thing all up!" Duo informed her.

"How could you think I could forget your birthday?" he gave her a hurt look. Then smiled and kissed her, " Happy Birthday, Relena." There were many aw's going around except there was one person yelling, "That's enough you two!"

Relena pulled away, laughing along with the others at her brother. Noin was holding him back, exclaiming, "Zechs! Come off it. It's just a kiss!" 

The party was a complete success. Relena could not remember a better surprise party. And she was amazed at how Heero could fool her so. As they dance out on the dance floor and the music was playing a slow song, she commented, "Heero, did you plan on making me really mad earlier?"

 "No. You were supposed to stay in the car, not run away." 

 "Were you serious about this being the end for us?"

 "Well, I had to say something to get you to come back. I didn't think of that though; I heard that comment from Duo when Hilde was walking out on him." Heero chuckled.

 "You really did fool me though. I thought you were serious. You've got great acting skills."

 "Hn." He turned his head to hide the slight blush rising in his face. They danced as one out there, the music making their hips sway back and forth and they just let the music take control of their bodies. In fact, all the couples were dancing as well. Sally was having a heck of a time trying to get Wufie to dance with her but he stood solidly out of the dancing floor. There was no way in heaven or earth was he going to dance.

Heero pulled his head back a little and looked into her eyes. She was tired; he could tell. He felt as if it was time. She was smiling at him but he was too nervous to smile back. She noted this and asked, "Heero, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly. Taking a deep breath, "Do-I mean, um, Do you think we went a little fast on the relationship?"

"N—Why do you ask?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing. Well, do you think we went to fast?"

She paused a moment, trying to figure out if this was going to end wrong. Sighing, she replied, "No. In fact, I think we went at a good pace."

"Good. Good." He mumbled.

"Is something on your mind?" she intrigued. 

"No…well yes." He muttered.

"What then?"

He sighed and looked around. He stepped a couple feet away and kneeled on the ground. Relena could only watch with excitement flowing through her body. This couldn't be happening. Was what Heero was pulling out of his coat pocket what she thought it was? Some other dancers had noticed Heero kneeling on the floor and stopped to watch.

   "Relena Peacecraft." There were a few small gasps going around the crowds. Nevertheless, Heero swallowed and continued, "W-will…I have loved you for a long time. It's taken me awhile for me to admit that to myself, let alone you." He was able to hear Duo murmur an 'Amen' to that last phrase. Ignoring it, "I have never met another person like you who cared and worried for me even if I didn't want to be worried over. You've been there for me, Relena. You helped me have a second chance in life, in this world. You let me have a second chance with you. I love you, Relena, and I want to prove it to you, to everybody how much I love you. 

  "A band is like a circle: there is no end. That is my love for you. I will never stop loving you because you have never stopped loving me. So I kneel here tonight and I ask you, will you, Relena Peacecraft, marry me?"

  There was a round of murmurs and gasps. All eyes were on Relena. She looked at the ring that was held in front of her. She never saw something so beautiful. Of course it wasn't as big as Chris's was, but it wasn't the size that mattered to her, it was the thought. Her stomach was brimming with butterflies. She had waited so long for this and she had never imagined it like this. How could one word be so difficult to say? Smiling, she finally was able to gasp out, "Yes."

  Cheers shook the room as Heero jumped to his feet and hugged Relena. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her happily. Breaking apart, they two wore joyful smiles on their faces, one was relieved and victories, the other's was bursting with joy. She had waited so long for this. She was now finally going to have Heero has her husband, and he would forever be hers.

  People who had walked right up to them, asking questions, congratulating and admiring the ring Yuy had bought, separated the two. Nevertheless, the party was a success, from one point of view, anyway.

  A dark figure stood off to the sides. He watched it all happen step by step, each moment that passed was making his heart crumble slowly. He glanced to the side, looking at the man who would soon walk his baby sister down the aisle. He didn't seem to mind that this soldier was going to marry his sister but he knew that this soon-to-be-brother-in-law, Zechs, would have preferred another man. But hey, it was his baby sister that was marrying and her happiness was all that counted.

  The man took his gaze off of Zechs and looked at the couple. They looked so happy; it sickened him. He had been so close and now he had lost it all, for good. He glared darkly at Heero. Heero was everything he wasn't. Heero would have been any one's idea of a hot guy. He had all of the above. And he took her away. He was going to have her. The man had heard hundreds of stories about this guy. About how Heero had fought with broken bones and bullet wounds and still be able to wipe out the enemy completely. He was flawless. He was the Perfect Soldier, Relena's Perfect Man. Relena.

  He looked over at the soon-to-be bride. Such happiness in her face…it glowed radiantly. She was so beautiful, even with tears flowing down her cheeks. She was an angel, a gift from heaven. Not his gift, but nevertheless, a gift, a gift for another man, not him. It hurt to think of it that way. He wished he were that man, with every fiber in his body, he wished. Her honey blonde hair, her beautiful, heavenly blue eyes, her exquisite personality, he wished she was his. But wishes don't often come true. He guessed that the star he wished upon had heard another man's request for her, Relena.

  He slowly backed away from the joyful crowd. This was not his company anymore and he didn't feel welcomed any longer. He reached the door and paused. He looked directly at Relena, hoping he could catch her eye. She was too busy being congratulated, kissed and hugged that she clung onto Heero, who seemed to be the only thing keeping her standing. He stood with feet planted firmly on the ground, a smile gracing his handsome face, and holding his fiancée by the waist as if he refused to let her go in case of loosing her. 

  Anger swelled into his chest. Jealously flared up as well. He had to get out of this room; it had suddenly grown extremely hot. Stepping out, he slowly made his way to his car. As he walked, he thought of Relena. He imagined that Relena and caught his movement and saw him leaving and she would chase after him, call his name and make him stop. And then, he would confess to her that he stilled loved her, and he would do anything to make her come away with her. "Come away with me, Relena," he would beg. She would hesitate, look over her shoulder and reply, "OK, Chris." And then they would jump in his car and drive off to where ever she wanted to go, to do whatever she wanted to do. 

  Chris's thoughts came to an end when he had reached his car. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. The door was still closed, not a sound in the night air. He sighed and walked over to the drivers seat. As he unlocked his car door, he heard the sound he had waited for. A door had opened and it slammed shut. He looked over, his heart soaring with hope. But he saw no one. He waited again. The door opened but nothing stepped out. The wind had opened it, not the person he had hoped it was. His heart fell in an instant, from his throat to the bottom of his stomach in half a second. He angry got into the car and slammed the door. 

  He had been a fool. Why would she leave the love of her life for him, Chris? She had already told him she loved the 01 gundam pilot. He knew that. He had fooled himself. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, he started the car. As he pulled his car out of parking, he glared over at the door. He narrowed his eyes and imagined Relena, laughing and talking, a smile on her face. Then he vowed in a whispered in a low, dangerous voice, "I will never loose you, Relena. I _will_ have you, even if it takes me my whole lifetime, I will have you!"

  Throwing his car into drive, he sped off into the night. The sound of his engine cutting into the night was the only sound. No one had ever noticed that he had left.

~*~

  "Oh! It's beautiful…just what I always imagined it," whispered Relena in his ear. They were tan and a little sunburned from their honeymoon, but they were glad to be home. Heero had looked all over the Internet and had found a house that Relena had always been talking about. Now this was going to be their home. Already he was imagining little children scurrying around, playing, laughing, fighting with each other, and they would all be theirs.

  He could already feel the presence of a happy future pouring out of this house in front of them. The night breeze blew over their burnt faces and Relena shivered. Heero looked down and smiled. Without consulting her, he lifted her up in his arms and finished the tradition of walking into the house with the bride. She laughed all the way.

  "Say it again, please?" begged Relena.

  He leaned down to pressed his mouth in her ear and whispered, "Mrs. Relena Yuy."

  She giggled happily.

  They had brought all their bags into the house and they let them rest in the hallway. The house held both Heero's and Relena's furniture that had been in their apartments. Relena walked around, already deciding what color she wanted the walls to be. She grabbed Heero's hand and they walk around the house.

  "This is our kitchen, and we can make this into a living room, this room into a dinning room…" she quickly hauled him up the stairs, "This big room is ours…look two bathrooms! And this room…"

  She led him in the middle of it. It was empty unlike the other rooms. It had a half moon window where the bright stars and moon was slightly being covered by the leaves of a tree. "This room…can be the baby's."

  Heero looked down at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "The baby's? What do you mean…?"

  Then he noticed how her short dress could easily slid off, how her hair was gracing her shoulders, how she licked her lips seductively and how her eyes held nothing but love and demanding him to be in her, right here, right now.

 "Oh…" he said, realizing what she was meaning. She leaned in close, pulling at his shirt and kissing his neck. Smiling, he let her pull him down to the floor. Yes, this would be the baby's room. 

~*~

  Yes ladies and gentlemen! That is the end for this fic! Sorry there was a delay between chapter 2 and 3 and this last one. I am traveling at this point and trying to find a computer to write and hook everything together had been complicated. So what did you think of this story?

  If you have read the other chapters—which you had to considering you're on chapter four—you know the drill. Go down to the purple button marked 'Go' and review! Any words are welcomed, flames and all!

  As you have noticed, I am now Angel Eyes17, so I have switched my name to **_Pensive Puddles_**. So look there for more fics!! 

  So this is **_Angel Eyes17_, **signing off…under this name anyway… ~_^


End file.
